I love Battle Rangers!
by MeganePurinko
Summary: FLAT4 Affection Series Part Three! Yuki runs into a certain Mahoutsukai prince on the way to see a movie... But along the way, she makes a few discoveries... A few interesting discoveries. R&R!


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except Yuki. And my dear Saiki-kun!

Author's Note: Just one more Affection series! Now, we shall feature the Mahoutsukai prince, and bishie, Akatsuki-kun! Some AkaDore due to the fact that I freaking ADORE that couple. So... We all know the Battle Rangers right? Yay! If you don't know what the Battle Rangers are, you may get confused. What happens is, Yuki basically races to see the new Battle Rangers movie but runs into Akatsuki who also hopes of getting some tickets for the theater, but let's just say Yuki discovers a similarity or two between Akatsuki and HER prince, Saiki-kun. (Heh.)

Another note: This one's kinda long...wow. (And what Yuki says at the end is something I've wanted to say to him FOREVER! And Akatsuki-kun's reply? Well...)

----------------------------------------------------------

_"I love Battle Rangers!"_ or _"Atashi no daisuki Batoru Renjaa!"_

"Why, oh why does the theater have to be so far from my house?!"

I kept running as fast as I could. "It's like a mile!" I complained, annoyed as heck.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm in such a hurry to the movie theater...

Well...

----------------------------------------------------------

_"LIGHTING COMET KICK!!!"_

_"SUPER SUGOI!!!!" I squealed. "Come on Battler Red, make that bad guy feel sorry for kidnapping Onnesama-er I mean Princess Mi!"_

_"Looks like you're through!"_

_"AMAZING!!!!" I yelled in english. I grinned and continued watching the best show in all of Japan, Battle Rangers. This week's episode was the final showdown between the Demon King and Battler Red! And..._

_GOOD CONQUERED EVIL LIKE ALWAYS!!!_

_"Princess!"_

_"Ah! Battler Red!"_

_"Kyaaaaa!" I yelled happily. "Onnesama's too kawaii!" I kept spacing off, placing a hand on my cheek and hearts floating around. "Oneesama... Princess Mi... Too amazing..."_

_Suddenly, the TV snapped me out of my trance..._

_"And now! The movie is finally playing so hurry up before the tickets sold out!"_

_"M-MOVIE?!?!?"_

----------------------------------------------------------

I stopped to catch my breath, panting.

"Man I could just give up..."

"But Battler Red never gives up!" I then suddenly yelled as I pumped my fist cheering my Ranger Cheer.

"Battle Rangers, Fight! Battle Rangers, Win! Battle Rangers, Gooooo!"

Ignoring the odd looks a few older people gave me, I started running again, faster than ever.

_Come on... Just a little further!!!_

Suddenly...

_**TRIP!!!**_

"Itetetetete..."

"Okay. That hurt." I mumbled as I wiped a bit of dirt from my face.

Suddenly, I noticed someone had extended a hand towards me and a voice asked,

"You alright Yuki-chan?"

I looked up a bit dazed.

_An older looking boy with purple hair that was to his shoulders and eyes with the most amazing and interesting shade of violet, that was hidden with his bangs. A total bishie._

His soft and gentle voice was enough to make a girl's heart melt...

_ESPECIALLY Doremi-chan's..._

He was the kind and polite prince of the Mahoutsukai, the guy that a lot of girls would kill to date, and the older "twin" brother of the boy of my dreams...

"Akatsuki-kun..."

"Yo." he greeted. I looked confused for a moment.

_Akatsuki-kun, why is he...?_

"So are you just going to sit there?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blushed for a moment, embarassed, but took his hand and he helped me up.

"Arigatou..." I thanked, still a bit dazed.

It took me almost a second to realize something...

THE TICKETS WERE BEING SOLD MORE AND MORE AS WE STOOD!!!

I screamed, confusing Akatsuki, who just raised an eyebrow though one could tell the words that went through his mind were _'What is WITH her?'_

But I didn't care. I rushed past him, but due to my extreme clutziness, ran into a pole after I had gotten 3 feet further.

"Okay... I'm an idiot." I confirmed, getting up. "But I gotta hurry!"

"Hurry for what?" Akatsuki seemed a bit confused, but who could blame him?

"Oh nothing you would care about..." I said hastily, dusting myself off. Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "Yuki-chan, something has to be up to make you act like _that_..." I flustered.

"I'm gonna see a movie, one that could be sold out any minute." I replied quickly. Akatsuki looked surprised.

"That movie... It wouldn't be Battle Rangers would it?" he asked, anxious.

Don't think I noticed his heart thump.

No seriously. I didn't notice.

"How'd you know?" I asked, confused. "I was going to see the movie too..." he started. "You're a Battle Rangers fan Akatsuki-kun?!" I asked, shocked.

He nodded. "I've liked it ever since I first saw it." "Me too!" I replied, my eyes starry. "The Battle Rangers are SUPER sugoi! And Princess Mi is SUPER ULTRA kawaii! My favorite is the Battler Black!"

"Yuki-chan... There isn't a Battler Black." Akatsuki corrected, a bit confused. "Well they should make one!" I shot back, fuming. I booed, kinda like Doremi-chan.

"Puuuu-puuuu-puuuu!"

"Heh heh... Yeah..." he chuckled, nervously. I blushed again.

_Er... Was that really something I should of said?_

"Anyway... I favor Battler Red the most." he explained. "Oh, cause he's so cool right?" I asked, nudging him. "Well that and..." Akatsuki slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a figurine of Battler Red himself.

"Oooooo... Where'd you get that?" I asked, my eyes sparkling. "A gift." he ansewered. "From Doremi-chan."

Immediately the pieces fell into place and I grinned. "Oh I get it, Akatsuki-kun _likes_ Doremi-chan." I said in a sing-song voice. I began dancing around rather goofily,

_"Akatsuki-kun and Doremi, sitting in a tree..." _

I made a kissy face.

_"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"It's not like that!" Akatsuki said quickly. "We're just good friends." I got a catty face. "_Rrrrriiiiiggghhhtttt_..."

He let out a sigh. "Yuki-chan..." "Which reminds me!" I exclaimed. "Come, the Battle Rangers await!"

Without thinking, I quickly grabbed his hand and rushed off to the theater.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**"SOLD OUT"**_

My eye twitched as I fell down backwards.

_Oh man..._

I almost felt like bawling like a spoiled child. "I'm... definately... THE UNLUCKIEST PRETTY OJAMAJO IN THE WORLD!!!!" I whined.

Suddenly I heard a sigh.

I sat up and looked over. My eyes widened.

"Ah... Akatsuki-kun..."

He was obiviously as disappointed as I was, only now he seemed a bit misarable...

My heart twitched for sinking in self pity earlier, and got up.

"_Oh well_..." I said without thinking. "I suppose I_ could _try again next time... It's not like this is the _only_ time the movie will show after all," Akatsuki perked up, his violet eyes glancing at me questioningly.

My lips twitched and I folded my arms behind my back. "It's only bad luck. We can try again later.. So smile!" I commanded. "I _hate_ seeing a frown on my friends, much less a super kawaii face like yours Akatsuki-kun! It's nice when you smile, like the world brightens ya know?" I added, waving my finger scoldingly.

He seemed to blush at the comment. Immediately, he reminded me of Saiki-kun!

_Sweet, kind, caring Saiki-kun..._

I automatically blushed myself.

_Strange... I've never noticed him like __**that**__ before..._

Now, to most people, Akatsuki-kun and Saiki-kun look exactly alike expect with some minor differences.

To me, it was another story.

I always saw a difference between the two. I never failed to notice how Saiki-kun's hair seemed a bit rougher and how his eyes always seemed to be as dark and as mysterious as the depths of space. I certainly didn't fail to notice the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks, a look on childsh innocence on his face...

_Kinda like me..._

And Akatsuki-kun looked like that too, now...

"Eeto..." I started. Then I took a deep breath.

"What I meant by that Akatsuki-kun... I er..." I bit my lip, feeling my face turn redder than roses.

_What do I say? What do I say?_

"I just mean that you have a nice smile!" I blurted out. "Yeah... That's it." Akatsuki's expression turned confused. "Hm?" "A-Anou..." I stammered, turning red again. "Cheer up is what I really meant!"

Akatsuki then smiled. "Arigatou Yuki-chan." I blushed again. "N-No problem!" I then laughed nervously. "Ah ha ha... Heh heh..."

He closed his eyes. "Yuki-chan..." I then turned bright red. "Let's.. Let's just get back home or whatever!" I said nervously, pointing forward. "Hai..." Akatsuki replied taking my hand in his, making me blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Ikuzo."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So erm Akatsuki-kun..." I started, pushing my fingers together shyly. "Hm? Nande Yuki-chan?" he asked. "A-Anou..." I gulped and let out a sigh. "Akatsuki-kun..."

_Let's see... They KINDA smile alike but that could be the only difference..._

My eyes widened.

_Wait a minute..._

I placed a hand over my ear, blushing. Akatsuki looked confused. My heart skipped a beat.

_Akatsuki-kun's ears are exactly like Saiki-kun's..._

A smile flickered across my face as my eyes sparkled.

_So delicate!_

"Yuki-chan...?" Akatsuki started. "Oh it's nothing!" I replied, cheerfully.

Suddenly I heard a paper crumble beneath my foot.

"Ara...?"

I looked down and my eyes widened.

"Sou na..."

Akatsuki also looked down and he seemed a bit surprised.

I had stepped on two pieces of paper and I backed away and leaned down, picking it up.

My eyes immediately gleamed and tears formed in my eyes as I then yelled,

"YATTA!!!"

"Battle Rangers tickets!" I rubbed the tickets against my cheek. "For once, I feel like the luckiest pretty ojamajo in the world!" I sighed happily. "Yokatta..."

"Good for you, Yuki-chan."

I looked at Akatsuki, who seemed a bit glad, but even I could tell he was a little upset. My eyes sparkled as I quickly frowned.

_Akatsuki-kun..._

"You got some tickets, so you're pretty lucky ne?" he asked, flashing a smile. I blushed and sighed. "Iie..." He looked confused and I held the tickets in front of him. "These are for you."

Akatsuki looked surprised but then his expression turned dazed. "Yuki-chan..." I bit my lip, closing my eyes, my heartbeat ringing in my ears.

_**Ta-thump. Ta-thump. Ta-thump.**_

"...I can't take these." He said, pushing my hands back. "Eh?" I opened my eyes and looked at him as if he had slapped me across the face. I then glared at him. "Akatsuki-kun! Do you have to be so nice?! You deserve the tickets, you can have them!" I yelled, pushing the tickets in his hands. "It's yours, yours, YOURS!"

I then sighed. "Just... Just take them..." I said, hanging my head down low. Akatsuki opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yuki-chan..."

I looked up, only to have his lips brush against mine.

It felt warm... and soft...

He pulled back and hugged me for a few moments. "...Arigatou." I blushed like crazy and then backed away.

"Akatsuki-kun you... you..."

He smiled. "You're surprised Yuki-chan?" I blushed red and turned around.

"If that was a return present... Then I'll return the favor once again."

Akatsuki looked confused again. Man, I seemed to have confused him a lot in the past 30 minutes.

I then grinned. "But in return-return, you have to take me to see that movie with you!" He then smiled and nodded. "Hai."

I slipped my arm around his. "And what I'm going to do will be totally worth it!" "So what is it?" he asked, curious. I leaned forward and pecked his cheek.

I then winked and grinned,

"I'll network your feelings to Doremi-chan. Hopefully, _now_ you two will stop acting totally oblivious to each other's feelings and actually _start_ a relationship."

Silence.

"...You still haven't asked Saiki-kun out have you?"

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
